Llamada del más allá
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi ha muerto y ahora está en manos de una joven médica el repetir el día para evitar que ocurra esta tragedia... ¿Podrá ella averiguar a tiempo quién es el asesino? Genzo x Lily. Fic escrito a dueto por Lily de Wakabayashi y Vicky Yun Kamiya.
1. Primera Parte

**LLAMADA DEL MÁS ALLÁ**

**(Lily´s Calling).**

**Primera Parte.**

Lily Del Valle da vueltas en su cama como todos los días. Ella insiste en tratar de dormir un poco más: realmente ese trabajo nocturno en la morgue la deja agotada. Y además no olvidemos su otro trabajo: de vez en cuando tiene que salvar la vida de alguien que se lo pide. El sistema es sencillo: x cadáver le pide socorro (algo que sólo ella puede escuchar, Dios sabe por qué, aunque parece ser que su madre ya muerta tenía el mismo don), entonces el día se rebobina (es decir, vuelve hacia atrás, como si nunca hubiera existido) y ella tiene ese tiempo para encontrar al futuro difunto y salvarlo. Atentados, accidentes... toda clase de muertes no-naturales que deben ser evitadas... ¿Y el pago? La conciencia tranquila de haber echo algo bueno e importante. ¿El precio? Una vida para nada normal, la imposibilidad de tener una pareja estable (todas se marchan cuando ven la complicada "agenda" de Lily) y una dificultosa carrera de medicina que nunca llega a terminar...

Hoy, realmente hoy, quisiera quedarse un rato más pero la radio le recuerda que ya es tarde: _"Y sí señores. Hoy es un hermoso martes en la ciudad de Tokio. Les anunciamos que hoy será un día de mucho calor, así que olvídense de los abrigos..."_

¡Puf! –exclama Lily mientras golpea el reloj que le muestra la hora actual: 7.35 AM. –Necesito un buen motivo para levantarme hoy.

Luego revisa su agenda que muestra un compromiso: ESTADIO DE YOKOHAMA. 9 HS. Lily sonríe. Realmente había tenido mucha suerte el día anterior. Había conocido a la esposa de un famoso jugador de fútbol, Sanae Oozora, mediante que la había ayudado con unos paquetes que se le caían del taxi. La señora, en agradecimiento se ofreció a invitarla a almorzar al día siguiente. La había citado para las 11 cerca del Estadio de Yokohama, pues ella y su esposo, Tsubasa, debían ver antes a un viejo amigo de ellos: Genzo Wakabayashi. Wakabayashi es japonés, pero actualmente juega para el Hamburgo de Alemania, él y su equipo habían venido para entrenar unos días antes de un partido amistoso contra la propia selección japonesa. Cuando Lily escuchó esto, inmediatamente se emocionó y le pidió a Sanae si no podía acompañarlos también: ella nunca había visto un estadio de fútbol por dentro, y menos a un jugador de la selección nacional. La señora Oozora estaba tan agradecida que no se negó y la citó a las 9 en el estadio antes mencionado.

"Esa es una buena razón", se dice a sí misma Lily volviendo al presente y luego de buscarse que poner y llamar un taxi, se marcha.

Ya a bordo del taxi, Lily va mirando el paisaje: realmente no se nota la diferencia entre las ciudades de Tokio y la de Yokohama. Luego suena su celular; es su medio hermano menor Shingo que la llama insistentemente.

- Lily, hermanita preciosa...

-¿Qué me vas a pedir? –pregunta ella, sabiendo que cada vez que su hermano la llama es porque se metió en algún problema.

-¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba un favor?

-Siempre necesitas favores... ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... recuerdas que te dije que debía un mes de renta.. bueno, ya son dos meses.. y necesito un préstamo..

-¿Un préstamo? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero de la vez pasada?

-¡Lo guardé! ¿O creías que lo iba a gastar?

-Entonces...

-Es que como dije, ya se me había hecho el otro mes... entonces pensé que podía ayudarme a conseguir lo que me faltaba...

-Y lo perdiste en las carreras de caballo... ¡Shingo...!

-¡Es que era "Nube de tormenta"! –se justifica el muchacho- ¡Ganó tres veces seguidas!¿Quién iba a pensar que sería vencida por "Luna plateada"! ¡Era una fija, Lily!

-Pues se ve que no lo era tanto, porque perdiste lo que te di. Lo siento Shingo, pero no tengo más dinero hasta el mes que viene.

-Pero...

-Adiós Shingo. –dice cuando cuelga. Realmente Shingo es un buen hermano, pero un cabeza fresca e irresponsable, claro que a veces la ayuda en su "trabajo doble" pero...

**-**Ya llegamos señorita –dice el taxista- Son...

-Sí, ya va... –responde Lily mientras revuelve su cartera y saca un billete.

-¿No tiene justo? Es que recién empiezo... y no tengo cambio...

-A ver... –suspira ella cansada. Parece que todos creen que es un banco.

Después de un complicado cambio y junte de monedas con el taxista; Lily entra al estadio. No tarda en llegar a la zona de los pasillos cuando se encuentra con Sanae y su esposo que le hacen señas.

-¡Hola Lily! ¡Te estábamos esperando! –señala Sanae con su mano.

-Hola señora Oozora –responde Lily mientras se acerca a Sanae y su esposo.

-Este es mi esposo Tsubasa. –dice Sanae señalando a su marido.

-Un gusto conocerte, Lily. –responde el futbolista- Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa el otro día.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Lo hice con gusto!

-El entrenamiento ya empezó. ¿Vamos a verlo?

-¡Claro! –asiente Lily mientras camina hasta donde se sitúan las gradas.

Desde allí se puede ver al equipo alemán: en el frente las figuras más importantes de los diferentes equipos... en el medio campo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos iguales de claros barre con la defensa de su propio equipo.

-Ése es Karl Heinz Shneider, el "Kaiser" de la selección alemana... .–explica Tsubasa.- Tiene poco que hizo su transferencia al Bayern Munich, pero al parecer vino como invitado especial del Hamburgo.

-Juega muy bien...-responde Lily.

-¡Y qué lo digas! El de allá de cabello corto y pajita en la boca, es Herman Kaltz..., delantero. Juega en el Hamburgo casi desde niño...

-Cariño, vas a aburrir a Lily con tanto fútbol...

-No se preocupen por mí... me gusta este deporte, pero nunca pude venir a ver un partido... ¿Y dónde está su amigo? –pregunta la chica extrañándose de que no lo mencionaran...

-Hola. –responde una voz, que no es otra que la de Wakabayashi.

-¡Genzo! ¡Ya estaban preguntando por ti!

-¿Así que Anego ya me extrañaba? Que raro... no parece...

-Qué no me digas más Anego te he dicho una y mil veces Genzo... Además no era yo, sino mi amiga Lily... –señalando a la otra chica.

-Es agradable ver que una chica tan bonita pregunta por mí. –contesta el portero.

Lily se sonroja ante el comentario y sólo dice...

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Wakabayashi...

-Oh, llámame Genzo. Además me siento viejo cuando me dicen "señor". –agrega sonriendo.

-De acuerdo... Genzo.

-Perdonen mi demora, es que tuve que hablar con Mikami, mi entrenador y... bueno, alguien fuera de los planes. Luego te explicaré mejor, Tsubasa... Bueno, disculpen pero debo entrenar. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Tsubasa.

Lily se sonríe internamente; ojalá en el almuerzo tuviera oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor a ese joven... El partido de entrenamiento transcurre con naturalidad; en él Wakabashi deja en claro porque se lo considera uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, parando tiros impresionantes incluso el del propio Kaiser. Al mediodía, la practica está terminando cuando una persona misteriosa dice...

-Parece que has mejorado tu técnica, Wakabayashi...

-¿Eh, quien dijo eso? –se pregunta Lily.

-Esa voz no puede ser más que de... –dice Tsubasa.

-...Ken Wakashimasu... –completa Genzo. -¿A qué has venido?

-¿Eh, quién es? –pregunta Lily a Sanae.

-Wakashimasu es un gran portero, pero sus habilidades no pueden superar las de Wakabayashi... desde niños que se odian... –explica la esposa de Tsubasa.

-Vine a ver que tanto has aprendido en el extranjero. Es necesario que la futura selección japonesa tenga un buen banco de suplentes...

-¿Eh? –exclamaron todos. Las palabras de Ken eran una clara amenaza.

-¿De suplentes? ¡Por favor, no hagas chistes!

-Yo nunca digo cosas en broma...

-No parece; ¿cuántas veces dijiste que me superarías y jamás lo lograste? –dice con sorna Wakabayashi-. No eres más que un hablador..

-¿¡Dudas de mi palabra?! ¡Qué mal haces! ¡El que es un hablador eres tú! –responde con furia Ken.

La discusión va subiendo de tono. A Lily le resulta extraña la situación: ahora aquel encantador muchacho es un gladiador en la arena de duelos. Finalmente, justo cuando la pelea va a pasar de las palabras a la acción, interviene el entrenador del Hamburgo alejando a ambos porteros uno del otro.

-Genzo tiene una debilidad; no es capaz de evadir ningún reto; es más fuerte que él. –comenta Tsubasa.

-Cuando llegue el momento, yo seré el portero titular, Wakashimaru...

-No estés tan seguro, Wakabayashi... recuerda que el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor...

Sin más comentarios el joven se retira tan extrañamente como llegó. El matrimonio Oozora y su amiga se acercan al portero.

-Parece que hoy es el día de los conflictos... –murmura Genzo, más para sí que para los demás.

-Eh.. ¿porqué mejor nos vamos a almorzar? –pregunta Sanae-. Le prometí a Lily invitarla y ya ha de tener hambre...

-Me parece lo mejor. Vamos entonces –sentenció Wakabayashi.

Pese al incidente (al cual Genzo le quitó importancia), el almuerzo transcurre con normalidad; en realidad el que más hablaba era Tsubasa, él y Wakabayashi conversaban sobre equipos europeos, la Eurocopa, la vida en el extranjero. Sanae interviene un poco también contando algunas anécdotas divertidas sobre los viajes en los que acompaña a su marido. Todos se ríen y el clima es bastante bueno, aunque Lily casi no habla. Cuando le preguntan por su vida ella explica lo más destacado: su sueño de ser médica, su poca relación con su familia excepto con su hermano, también el trabajo en la morgue, que aunque no parece un tópico muy divertido, los demás sentían mucha curiosidad sobre como era ese tipo de trabajo y si le causaba impresión. La chica responde a casi todo, pero en realidad su mente se concentraba en que más podía saber de Genzo, aunque él carácter del muchacho es igual de amable como de hermético. Al final todos se despiden, sobre todo Tsubasa que recuerda que debe dar una entrevista para la televisión, él y su esposa se marchan rápidamente dando por concluida la reunión. Genzo también se despide, so pretexto de que debe arreglar unos asuntos en el hotel.

"Parece que le caí bien. Lastima no poder conocerlo más", piensa Lily mientras ve al muchacho irse en un taxi.

Ya anocheciendo, Lily entra a la morgue del estado, allí su jefe Jun Misugi la está esperando.

-Hola Misugi, ¿cómo estás? –pregunta mientras se pone el delantal blanco.

-Mal... tomé demasiado café y no me cayó nada bien al estómago... ¿Y Lily, que te pareció la visita al estadio de Yokohama?

-Pues... muy interesante –dice al pasar. En realidad su mente está pensando en el futuro portero de la selección nacional. –Conocí mucha gente...

-Bueno, eso es bueno. Lo peor de este trabajo es que toda la gente que conoces, no puede responderte.. –dice Jun, lo que provoca que Lily le lance una mirada; realmente Misugi tiene un muy mal tacto para los chistes –Bueno, tu si hablas con ellos, pero eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

-Hum.. quizás. Parece que tenemos trabajo...

Tal como dice Lily, entra el enfermero de la morgue, Misaki.

-Tenemos visitas... un disparo al corazón... mortal. Presunto suicidio; encontraron el arma en su mano, pero ya se lo llevaron al laboratorio. –agrega Misaki.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Lily.

Misaki destapa la sábana. Lily casi se desmaya de la sorpresa; no de ver un cadáver pues a eso está acostumbrada, sino de ver la identidad de éste.

-Genzo Wakabayashi, portero del Hamburgo. –contesta Misaki -Lo encontraron en su habitación del hotel. Estaba de paso en Japón; pero... ya no volverá a Alemania.

-Por el color de los labios no habrá muerto hace más de dos horas... o sea que habrá sido a las 19.30hs... –dice Misugi mirando el reloj.

-Sí, nos llamaron a eso de las 20hs. Sus amigos esperan afuera. –agrega y luego se marcha.

-Hay que tomar muestras del tejido epitelial para compararlo con el arma. ¿Lily, tu puedes...?

Misugi no puede terminar de hablar cuando ve que Lily mira el cuerpo como ausente. Ve detalles sueltos: la herida en el pecho, certera y profunda, la vestimenta, que era no era la del entrenamiento sino de calle... también una bandita elástica en la frente que no llevaba a la mañana; como si hubiera peleado con alguien "¿Por qué hiciste una cosa así...?" piensa ella; entonces ve el otro puño (o sea no en el que había sostenido el arma) cerrado. Lily lo abre y encuentra una caja, que resulta tener un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. Ella mira el cuerpo con una sombra de pesar: ¿cómo se iba a imaginar...? La voz de su jefe la distrae de sus pensamientos: está hablando con quienes vinieron a identificar el cuerpo. Son Tsubasa Oozora; Karl Heinz Schneider acompañado de una chica a la que presenta como su hermana Marie, Herman Kaltz y el entrenador personal de Genzo, Mikami.

-Todavía no entiendo porqué hizo una cosa así... yo lo vi esta mañana y estaba bien... –dice Tsubasa apenas levantando la mirada del piso.

-¿Quién llamó a emergencias? –pregunta Misugi.

-Fui yo.. –responde Mikami. -Cuando vi que no contestaba, llamé al botones y me encontré con.. bueno, con esto.

-¡Ay, no puede ser; sí yo lo vi esta mañana! –grita Marie llorando- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y pensar que nosotros estuvimos a punto de...! ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto? –se lamenta, mientras se la lleva Kaltz casi al borde de nervios.

-Discúlpela doctor. –habla Schneider. –Mi hermana y Genzo estaban comprometidos... la noticia la afectó muchísimo.

-Si me disculpan yo también tengo que marcharme. –interviene Mikami. -Su familia vive en Inglaterra y no quiero que se enteren por el noticiero.

La joven detecta en el hombre un olor de algo peculiar, algo que no alcanza a reconocer de momento, así que no le da importancia. Lily observa por el ventanal la conversación entre Misugi y Schneider, ahora que lo observa bien, el jugador también tiene unos moretones en el rostro y una mano vendada. ¿Coincidencia? . ¡Y ella que pensaba que había tenido un buen día! Luego vuelve su vista hacia el fallecido: al igual que a todos los que se dedican a la medicina, nunca le habían gustado los suicidas. Pero aquel muchacho... realmente le había simpatizado. Luego de terminar de preparar el cuerpo, se acerca para verlo por última vez...

-Ay, Genzo... si me pidieras ayuda... yo te la daría... –murmura –"No, seguramente no lo harás" –piensa, con un poco de amargura.

Lily se da vuelta para marcharse cuando siente una voz casi desde el más allá... Una voz que es del propio Wakabayashi...

-¡Sálvame!

De repente el tiempo detiene su curso y todas las imágenes del día vuelven para atrás...

**Notas:**

Totalmente de sorpresa y sin previo aviso, me he descolgado con un nuevo fic de Captain Tsubasa. Y no vine sola,** Lily de Wakabayash**i copilotea este nuevo delirio intitulado _**"Llamado del más allá"**_, un _AU de Genzo Wakabayashi_ basado en una popular serie. Pero, "¿cómo pasó esto?", seguro dirán. Para contestarles necesito hacer un poco de historia: en el 2004 yo empezaba a dar mis primeros pasos en los fics de Captain Tsubasa y por alguna razón estaba muy efervescente de ideas, de las cuales muchas quedaron en el olvido. Una de ellas era la adaptación de series norteamericanas en ese momento muy de moda (Joan of Arcadia, Smallville, McLeod's Daughters, ¡incluso CSI!) a los personajes de CT. De todas ellas una sí tomo algo de vuelo; se trataba de una adaptación de la serie "Tru caling" al univeso tsubasesco, mezclado con el personaje de Lily de Wakabayashi, que como probablemente sepan, la Lily de la vida real es médica. Sobre eso en dos días escribí varias páginas, se las mostré a Lily a ver qué onda y luego... nunca más lo seguí. La verdad si lo pienso porqué, no sé que responderles. Supongo que debe ser que no puedo dedicarme a muchos trabajos a la vez (ahora lo estoy haciendo y cómo verán se me hace muy difícil). Ahora volviendo al presente, Lily me comenta sobre el fic y la idea de continuarlo y darle forma final... La verdad me sentí muy halagada con ese pedido... y de ese resultado nació "Llamada del más allá", el primer fic seriado escrito a dúo por Lily y por mí.

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._

¡Hola a todos! Hace ya muchos años, Vicky me envió este fic con Lily como protagonista para que le diera mi opinión. A mí, sinceramente, la historia me encantó y aparte de todo me sentí muy halagada por el hecho de que Vicky quisiera usar a mi personaje. Desgraciadamente, ella no pudo continuar con la historia, y a casi dos años después de que comenzó, yo me animé a pedirle que me dejara darle final a la historia, ya que después de todo Vicky y yo ya medio la habíamos desarrollado hasta el posible final. Ja, cosa curiosa, tengo muchísimo tiempo queriendo pedirle a Vicky que me dejara continuar su fic, sin embargo nunca me atreví a hacerlo ya que me daba algo de vergüenza, pero hace poco me decidí a pedírselo y me dio mucho gusto hacerlo. Agradezco a mi querida Vicky que me haya permitido finalizar este fic, ya que es todo un honor para mí el poder escribir a dueto con ella. Y pues yo también espero que les guste la historia.

_Lily de Wakabayashi._


	2. Segunda Parte

**Segunda parte. **

Ring, ring... se siente el ruido del despertador... Lily se despierta sobresaltada. Por la ventana entra la luz del sol y se siente la radio que dice: _"Y sí señores. Hoy es un hermoso martes en la ciudad de Tokio. Les anunciamos que hoy será un día de mucho calor, así que olvídense de los abrigos..."_ Lily mira el reloj que marcan las 7.35 AM, y luego da un brinco para vestirse: nuevamente había rebobinado el día.

_(Nota de Vicky Yun: A ver: ¿Quién mató a Genzo Wakabayashi? Escucho apuestas...)_

Lily entra corriendo a la morgue del estado, allí se encuentra con Misugi que está tomando su café tranquilamente.

-Rebobiné el día. Necesito usar la computadora.

-"Hola Misugi. ¿Cómo estás?" –dice con ironía- ¿Qué ya ni saludas o consideras que con una vez en los días dobles es suficiente?

-Lo siento Misugi, pero es que tengo poco tiempo.

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente con la que comparto el trabajo me ignore, empezando por mis "pacientes". ¿Y a ver? ¿Quién es la victima?

-Genzo Wakabayashi, jugador del Hamburgo de Alemania. Llegó aquí a las 20.25hs con un disparo en el pecho. Parece que fue un suicidio...

-¿Un suicidio? No tiene sentido... Si deseaba morir, ¿porqué pedirte ayuda?

-Eso mismo pensé yo. Además no me pareció una persona con un motivo para quitarse la vida.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí... ayer lo conocí, mejor dicho, lo conoceré hoy en el estadio de Yokohama.

-Mejor ve temprano, quizás encuentres algo que no viste antes... Veamos en la internet que aparece. –dice tomando la computadora y dejando el café -¿Porqué piensan que es un suicidio? ¿Dejó una carta, algo?

-Su entrenador lo encontró muerto en su cuarto de hotel con el arma en la mano. Además... yo encontré un anillo de compromiso en su otra mano y una chica de nombre Marie Schneider se presentó como su ex – prometida.

-Decepción amorosa; es un motivo poderoso. Pero... aquí en la internet no encuentro nada, hay miles de páginas dedicadas a él, pero son casi todas de fútbol. Y en ningún lado mencionan un romance con ninguna Marie.

-¿Qué lograste averiguar sobre él? ¿Dijo algo que sirva de pista? ¿Amigos, novia, familia?

-No mucho, era muy simpático, pero también reservado. No logré enterarme de nada.

-No podemos descartar ninguna de las posibilidades

Ya a bordo de un taxi; Lily no se concentra en el paisaje como la vez anterior sino en quienes pueden ser los asesinos de Genzo, si es que realmente hay uno. "Dios Lily, piensa pronto. Sólo tienes hasta las 19.30" Mira su reloj, marcan las 8.45. "En cinco minutos Shingo llamará. Hum..." Lily saca el teléfono.

-Hola Shingo, tengo algo que decirte...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No puede esperar? Es que estoy en medio de algo grande. Creo que podré pagarte lo que me prestaste la otra vez...

-"Luna plateada" a la cabeza...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tonterías dices? Si todos saben que "Nube de tormenta"... Un momento, ¿cómo sabes el nombre del caballo? Oh... Espera un momento, debo ir a hacer un pequeño cambio. Te llamo...

"Ay, Shingo. Eres tan previsible..." piensa su hermana mientras revisa su monedero. Al rato suena el celular.

-¡Hermanita, te adoro! ¿Rebobinaste el día, verdad? ¡Fui el único boleto ganador! ¡Te quiero, te quiero!

-¿Ahora me vas a devolver el favor, verdad manito?

-¿Te refieres al dinero? Bueno, es que debo pagar la renta y...

-..bla, bla, bla. Sabía que no podía contar con eso Shingo. No, no es el dinero lo que necesito. Necesito que vengas con tu auto al estadio de Yokohama.

-¿Yokohama? Eso queda lejos... ¿Y a quien debemos rescatar a esta vez?

Lily se cubre de que el taxista no la oiga; sino seguramente integrará la lista de los que creen que está loca.

-Se llama Genzo Wakabayashi, es jugador de fútbol...

-¿Wakabayashi? ¿Es ese del que tienes el póster gigante en tu dormitorio? Ah, picarona... creí que no mezclabas el trabajo con el placer...

-"¿Ehhh? ¿¡Cómo diablos se acordó de eso!?", se reprocha Lily -Bue... bueno, ya estoy llegando. Debo cortar. Adiós Shingo.

-¡Un momen...!

Pero Shingo se queda con la palabra en la boca. Ahora es el taxista quien habla con Lily...

-Ya llegamos señorita. Son...

-Aquí tiene justo. –responde entregándole un paquete de monedas y sale disparada del taxi.

El estadio está como lo recordaba. Los Oozora aún no han llegado. Entonces Lily se dirige por uno de los corredores. Allí escucha dos voces; una es la de Wakabayashi y la otra es de mujer. Lily se esconde detrás de una pared.

-Gen, escúchame por favor...

-¡No, no quiero escucharte Marie! ¡No tienes razón y lo sabes!

"¿Eh? ¿Marie?" piensa Lily.

Flashback A: Morgue del estado. Habla Karl Heinz Schneider 

"–_Mi hermana y Genzo estaban comprometidos... la noticia la afectó muchísimo."_

"Claro... ella es la prometida de Genzo. Entonces discutió con ella..."

Flashback B: Estadio de Yokohama. Habla Wakabayashi. 

"_-Perdonen mi demora, es que tuve que hablar con Mikami, mi entrenador y... bueno, alguien fuera de los planes."_

-¡No quiero nada tuyo y menos tu lástima! –grita el portero

-¡Yo no quise que las cosas fueran así...! –contesta ella.

-¡Aun eres mi prometida!

-Pues fíjate que ya no...

Marie saca de su cartera una caja; la misma que Lily vio en la mano del futbolista en la morgue.

-No lo quiero, es tuyo... –dice Wakabayashi.

-Ya no... –responde ella lista para marcharse. –Ya no...

-¡Nunca serás feliz Marie! ¡Tu conciencia te perseguirá para siempre!

Marie se da vuelta con gesto seco y sólo responde...

-No lo creo Genzo. No lo creo...

Lily ve a Marie salir corriendo envuelta en llanto.

"Misugi dijo que una decepción amorosa era suficiente motivo para que alguien desee morir. Sin embargo cuando habló conmigo se lo veía muy calmado. ¿Tendré que hacer que Genzo y ella vuelvan para salvar su vida? Mejor la sigo y..."

-¡Que diablos haces aquí! –grita Wakabayashi tomando a Lily por el brazo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Qué hacías espiando! ¿Eres periodista, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo te puedo explicar! Vine a ver el partido porque Sanae Oozora me invitó y...

-No te creo. Si fuera así estarías afuera como cualquier persona normal y no espiando...

-¡Genzo, por favor!

-¿¡Ah, así que además de chismosa eres bastante confianzuda, eh?! ¡Pero ya veras!

Lily lucha por zafarse del brazo del muchacho, realmente es muy fuerte con las manos y cuando ya llegaban a la puerta una voz dice...

-¡Lily, ya llegaste! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡Pensé que te habías perdido!

-¿Eh? ¿Tu la conoces Anego?

-¿Qué nunca vas a dejar de decirme así, Genzo Wakabayashi?

Vaya, qué mal genio tienes, Anego.- replicó Genzo, calmando un poco su mal humor al ver a su amiga de la infancia.

Mira quien habla, nada más me descuido un poco y ya estás maltratando a mi amiga.- replicó Sanae.

Lo siento.- Genzo suelta a Lily y ésta se soba el brazo adolorido.- Pensé que era una clásica reportera.

Lily nota que el portero la sigue mirando con recelo. Claro, no le gusto que ella lo viera discutiendo con Marie, pero eso era lo de menos. Lily ya no estaba ahí para agradarle al portero o a sus amigos, sino para salvarle la vida... Sanae notó la tensión e intentó romperla presentándole a su nueva amiga al gran portero, el cual se limitó a sonreírle apenas. Como Lily ya se lo esperaba, ella, Genzo y Sanae se reunieron con Tsubasa y el portero se marchó al entrenamiento. Lily quiso intentar entonces averiguar un poco más sobre Genzo Wakabayashi y Marie Schneider, intentando no sonar más impertinente de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pues realmente sabemos muy poco.- reconoció Sanae, después de intercambiar una mirada confusa con Tsubasa.- Sabíamos que Genzo estaba comprometido con la hermana menor del Káiser, pero a últimas fechas, más precisamente de un par de meses para acá, hubo alguna especie de problema entre ellos y creo que una de las cosas que Genzo quería hacer era aclarar las cosas con su prometida.

"Pero por lo visto, no lo logró", pensó Lily, recordando la escena ocurrida entre la pareja recientemente.

Ya veo.- dijo Lily, simplemente, observando a Genzo.- ¿Y cómo tomó Schneider el compromiso entre su hermana y Wakabayashi?

No se lo tomó muy bien.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Schneider y Wakabayashi han sido rivales desde que se conocieron y al primero no le cayó en gracia que mi amigo haya querido bajarle a la hermana. Pero a decir verdad, me parece que le caería en menos gracia si Marie y Genzo llegaran a terminar.

Entiendo.- asintió Lily, simplemente.

Ella empezó a armar piezas de su rompecabezas. La idea del suicidio le parecía cada vez menos probable, y en cambio, tenía ahora un posible sospechoso: Karl Heinz Schneider. El alemán tenía un muy buen motivo para acabar con Wakabayashi en una discusión: el proteger a su hermana menor...

Sea como fuere, el entrenamiento termina y Genzo regresa con sus amigos. Lily cuenta los minutos que faltan para que Ken Wakashimazu haga acto de presencia, y dicho y hecho, el portero karateca aparece y entabla la ya pasada discusión con Wakabayashi sobre los suplentes.

Vine a ver que tanto has aprendido en el extranjero. Es necesario que la futura selección japonesa tenga un buen banco de suplentes... .- dijo Ken.

¿Eh? –exclamaron todos. Las palabras de Ken eran una clara amenaza.

¿De suplentes? ¡Por favor, no hagas chistes!.- replicó Genzo.

Yo nunca digo cosas en broma... .- replicó Wakashimazu, fríamente.

No parece; ¿cuántas veces dijiste que me superarías y jamás lo lograste? –dice con sorna Wakabayashi-. No eres más que un hablador.

¿¡Dudas de mi palabra?! ¡Qué mal haces! ¡El que es un hablador eres tú! –responde con furia Ken.

Disculpen que me meta en donde no me importa.- intervino Lily en esos momentos.- ¿Pero no les parece que lo mejor sería que resolvieran sus diferencias en el campo de juego?

¿Y tú eres?.- Ken mira a la chica de arriba abajo.

Una conocida, simplemente.- respondió Lily.- Alguien que no le ve el caso de estar peleando por cosas que se pueden solucionar en un partido.

Los dos porteros miraron a la joven largamente, antes de voltear a mirarse el uno al otro. Ken no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta, mientras Genzo bufaba y se dirigía a Tsubasa y a Sanae. Lily tuvo un presentimiento y decidió a ir tras Ken.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Sanae, extrañada.

No tardo, tengo que hacer una llamada.- respondió Lily, sin detenerse.- Denme cinco minutos, por favor.

Y sin añadir nada más, la chica echó a correr tras Wakashimazu. El portero no bien había andado unos cuantos pasos cuando Lily le dio alcance, dispuesta a averiguar qué tenía Ken contra Genzo que los hacían tratarse con tanto odio. Quizás ahí podría encontrar otra pista...

Señor Wakashimazu, espere, por favor.- pide Lily, dándole alcance.- Quisiera hablar con usted si no le molesta...

¿Eres reportera?.- cuestiona Ken.- ¿O la nueva enamorada de Wakabayashi? Espero que seas lo primero porque lamentablemente tendré que informarte que Wakabayashi anda con cuanta chica hermosa puede.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro.- Lily prefiere evitar pensar en que Ken la llamó hermosa.- Solo quiero saber... No sé... ¿Por qué odia tanto a Genzo?

No es odio lo que siento, más bien rabia y frustración.- replica Ken.- ¡Soy mejor que Wakabayashi! Pero estoy harto de que el entrenador me ponga siempre como suplente. ¡Valgo tanto o más que él!

Y esto ha sido así desde que son niños.- suspira Lily, recordando lo que Sanae Ozhora le dijo el día primero...

_Flashback C: Estadio de Yokohama. Habla Sanae: _

_-Wakashimazu es un gran portero, pero sus habilidades no pueden superar las de Wakabayashi... desde niños que se odian..._

No sé como sabes eso, pero sí, desde que somos niños he tenido problemas para demostrar que soy el mejor para ser el titular.- contesta Ken, ceñudo.- Incluso, Wakabayashi y yo nos peleamos por eso algunas veces...

No lo he visto jugar, así que no podría opinar.- reconoce Lily.- Pero pienso que si desea demostrar su superioridad debería hacerlo en el campo de juego, ¿no cree?

Demostrar mis habilidades en el campo de juego no me ha servido de nada.- Wakashimazu bufa, más enojado cada vez.- Wakabayashi termina por opacarme, y no entiendo por qué. Tarde que temprano tendré que quitar a Wakabayashi de mi camino...

¿A qué se refiere?.- Lily nota la mirada de odio del karateca.

Sin embargo, Wakashimazu no le responde y se va. Lily se queda analizando todo lo que el hombre le dijo; al parecer, Ken Wakashimazu había intentado por todos los medios el lograr su sueño, igual que Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y todos los demás, la diferencia con Ken era que a él se le había interpuesto Genzo en el camino, evitando que el karateca consiguiera aquello por lo cual había peleado por años. La amenaza de Wakashimazu había sido clara: quitaría a Wakabayashi de su camino a como diera lugar. Lily se dio cuenta de que ahí tenía a otro sospechoso con otro muy buen motivo para matar a Genzo...


	3. Tercera Parte

**Tercera parte.**

Lily pensaba en todo esto, dándose cuenta de que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. Ella nunca había fallado en una de sus misiones, y se preguntó qué pasaría si llegaba a hacerlo en ésta... Bueno, Lily no tan solo perdería la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a Genzo Wakabayashi, sino que también cabía la posibilidad de que el día se rebobinara una vez más, cosa que era el menor de sus males, aunque ella presentía que mientras más "días" desperdiciara tratando de salvar a Genzo, menos probabilidades tendría de conseguirlo...

"Y la única persona que puede ayudarme ya no está conmigo...", pensó Lily.

Su madre...

Muy distraída, Lily regresó al lugar en donde los esperaban Wakabayashi y los Ozhora; aparentemente, el primero ya estaba tranquilo y le sonrió levemente a Lily, de una forma peculiarmente encantadora. Lily correspondió al gesto, pensando en que no debía emocionarse demasiado, ya que quizás ella tendría que hacer que Marie y Genzo volvieran para poder salvarlo a él... El caso es que en el almuerzo, Lily escuchó por segunda vez la conversación futbolera entre Genzo y Tsubasa, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión la chica supo qué decir en el momento adecuado. Wakabayashi iba fijándose un poco en ella, cambiando la primera mala impresión que tuvo de Lily al considerarla reportera.

¿Y a qué te dedicas?.- pregunta Genzo, con auténtico interés, a Lily.

Pues soy médico.- responde Lily, jugueteando con el popote de su vaso de naranjada.- Trabajo en una morgue.

Vaya.- exclama Sanae, sorprendida.- ¿No te causa impresión?

Lily se encoge de hombros; por segunda vez, ella le explica a esas personas sobre su vida, su poca relación con su familia con excepción de su medio hermano, su poca relación con las personas debido a su trabajo y todo lo demás. Ella se da cuenta de que Wakabayashi la escucha muy atentamente, con mucho interés, quizás demasiado... Lily se siente confundida, recordándose a sí misma que su deber es salvar a Genzo, a como de lugar... Al final, Tsubasa recuerda su entrevista, Genzo anuncia que debe ir al hotel. Lily entonces tiene una idea y le pregunta al portero que si podrían compartir el taxi dado que necesita acudir al mismo hotel a buscar a un conocido. Genzo acepta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Será interesante tener compañía agradable, para variar.- Genzo vuelve a sonreír, cautivadoramente. Lily no sabe cuánto tiempo más fingirá que no se pone nerviosa.

Así pues, Wakabayashi y Del Valle se despiden de Tsubasa y Sanae y abordan un taxi. Lily intenta averiguar un poco más sobre la vida del portero y lo ocurrido en la mañana con Marie y con Ken, con la finalidad de descartar o afirmar la posibilidad de que Genzo se hubiera suicidado. Sin embargo, mientras más lo conoce, más Lily se convence de que la posibilidad del suicidio es más que absurda...

¿Y qué planes tiene para cuando regrese a Hamburgo?.- pregunta Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No me llames de usted.- pidió Genzo.- Que me siento más viejo.

Usted me dijo que le molestaba que me tomara tanta confianza.- replica Lily, recordando el suceso a la entrada del estadio, después de la pelea entre Genzo y Marie.

Eso fue porque no te conocía y porque creí que eras una oportunista.- sonríe Genzo, a manera de disculpa.

Está bien.- Lily simplemente no puede resistirse.- ¿Qué planes tienes para cuando regreses a Hamburgo?

Pues... .- Wakabayashi titubea un poco.- Esto es secreto, pero dejaré al Hamburgo.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprende.- ¿Dejarás el Hamburgo? ¿Por qué?

Porque he recibido una grandiosa oferta del Bayern Munich.- responde Genzo, sonriendo levemente.- Una oferta que he estado esperando por años...

"No pudo haber sido suicidio", piensa Lily, mirando los esperanzados ojos negros de Wakabayashi. "Una persona que habla con tanto entusiasmo de sus planes no puede suicidarse...".

Hubo cambio de tema, ya que Lily no quería despertar las sospechas de Wakabayashi, otra vez... De momento, el celular de Genzo suena y él se disculpa. Su boca se tuerce en un breve gesto al escuchar a su interlocutor, con el cual intercambia dos o tres frases ácidas...

No hay más que discutir.- murmura Wakabayashi, intentando que Lily no lo oiga.- Ya sabes cual es mi decisión... No, no cambiaré mi manera de pensar... Si tanto insistes, podría ser a las siete...

"De manera que se reunió con alguien a las siete", piensa Lily. "Muy seguramente, con el asesino... ¿Pero quién es?".

Wakabayashi cuelga el teléfono; su expresión ha cambiado, ahora se muestra serio, adusto, enojado. Antes de que Lily pueda preguntar cualquier cosa, el taxi se detiene frente al hotel y el portero paga antes de bajarse. Lily no tiene más remedio que imitarlo, pero cuando intenta darle alcance, ella ve que Marie Schneider está esperando a Genzo Wakabayashi en el lobby del hotel. La alemana, sin percatarse de la presencia de la mexicana, corre hacia el japonés y los dos empiezan a discutir otra vez. Lily sabe que ha perdido su oportunidad, porque de inmediato el portero se olvida de su existencia y se enfoca en su ex prometida, la cual lo persigue hasta que ambos se pierden en el interior del hotel. Por un momento, la doctora se pregunta si acaso Marie sería la asesina, quizás fue ella la persona que le llamó a Wakabayashi por teléfono, pero después Lily piensa que no hubiera tenido caso que Marie le llamara a Genzo para pedir una cita con él si estaba esperándolo ya en el hotel. Lily suspira, ella no tiene pretexto para entrar al lugar, así que decide tomar una mesa en el restaurante para pedir algo de tomar y después llamar a Misugi desde su celular y comentarle sobre lo que había averiguado. La chica mira su reloj: las 18:25. Falta una hora para que Genzo sea asesinado, y se le está acabando el tiempo...

Ya estaba por llamarte.- dice Misugi, cuando la llamada entra al teléfono de la morgue.- ¿Lo conseguiste?

Aun no.- niega Lily.- Aun no sé quien puede querer matarlo, mejor dicho, sí sé quién puede querer matarlo, hay tres personas que pueden tener motivo, pero aun no descubro quién de los tres pudo ser...

Falta una hora.- le recuerda Misugi.- Tienes que averiguarlo ya. ¿Estás segura de que no fue suicidio?

Lo sé, lo sé.- suspira Lily.- Y estoy casi segura de que no es suicidio... Es decir, sí, Genzo tuvo una decepción amorosa, pero tiene planes a futuro y nadie que piense matarse hace un bosquejo de vida a futuro.

Buen punto.- señala Misugi.- ¿Y qué hay de los sospechosos?

Para empezar, Marie Schneider, la ex novia, mejor dicho, ex prometida.- corrige Lily.- Discutieron esta mañana y lo han vuelto a hacer, al parecer su compromiso se rompió y ninguno de los dos está muy feliz.

Despecho, un buen motivo para matar a alguien.- dice Misugi.- La mayor parte de los asesinatos entre parejas son por crímenes pasionales.

Segundo, Karl Heinz Schneider, el hermano mayor de Marie.- continua Lily, analizando el comentario de Jun.- Al parecer, él y Wakabayashi han sido rivales desde hace tiempo y a Schneider no le agradó que Genzo anduviera con su hermana...

Y mucho menos le va a gustar si él la deja... .- completa Misugi.- Otro motivo para matar a alguien: salvar la honra familiar.

Exactamente.- asiente Lily.- Y tercero, Ken Wakashimazu. Él está harto de ser siempre el suplente de Wakabayashi y, según sus propias palabras, haría lo que fuera para quitar a Genzo del camino.

Otro motivo más.- suspira Misugi.- Rivalidad y celos profesionales. Los tres tienen motivos fuertes para querer matar a Wakabayashi.

Lily nota un movimiento a su izquierda: ella ve a un hombre hablar con un camarero sobre su reservación, hecha a nombre de Tatsuo Mikami. Lily recuerda este nombre de algún lado, y su mente tarda un poco en relacionarlo con Genzo.

_Flashback D: Estadio de Yokohama. Habla Wakabayashi._

_-Perdonen mi demora, es que tuve que hablar con Mikami, mi entrenador y... bueno, alguien fuera de los planes._

Lily se disculpa con Jun y corta la comunicación, para después intentar acercarse al hombre, al darse cuenta de que se trata del entrenador de Genzo. Quizás él pueda darle a ella alguna pista que la pueda ayudar a solucionar el problema... Ahora bien, ¿cómo podría acercarse Lily a Tatsuo Mikami? Mientras la chica pensaba en esto, el entrenador voltea a verla y la mira fijamente, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

¿Quiere sentarse?.- pregunta Mikami, ofreciéndole una silla a Lily.

Gracias.- responde Lily, aliviada. Al menos él le ahorró un paso.

¿Es periodista?.- cuestiona Mikami, al notar el interés que la chica mostraba en él.

No precisamente.- reconoce Lily.- Pero quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, si no tiene inconveniente...

¿Sobre qué?.- Mikami ordena bebidas para los dos.

Sobre Genzo Wakabayashi.- Lily intenta parecer natural y parece que lo ha conseguido.- Tengo algunas dudas sobre él, me interesa muchísimo su vida...

¿Por qué, si se puede saber?.- cuestiona Tatsuo, cuando el mesero les lleva las copas.

Porque estoy interesada en él.- Lily no está mintiendo.- Supe que terminó con su novia hace poco...

De eso no tengo ni idea.- replica el entrenador.- Genzo no suele contarme sus cosas personales.

Entiendo.- Lily sorbe su bebida con calma.- ¿Y qué me dice de Ken Wakashimazu? Es un fuerte rival de Genzo, hasta donde sé.

Wakashimazu siempre le ha tenido cierta envidia, por así decirlo, a Wakabayashi, pero las diferencias entre ambos son claras y no cabe duda de quien es el mejor. Sin embargo, si bien Wakashimazu suele ser muy pasional, no creo que llegue a cumplir sus amenazas.- contesta Mikami, haciendo una mueca.- El problema está cuando se les empieza a querer subir la fama a la cabeza y abandonan a sus equipos sin motivo más válido que el de la codicia...

El entrenador se da cuenta de que ha hablado de más y se calla. Nervioso, el hombre saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y enciende uno. Lily recuerda entonces que el "día" anterior, el hombre traía en los dedos un aroma peculiar, que no es el del tabaco, pero de momento Lily tampoco lo puede identificar... Lily espera a que Mikami le de varias fumadas a su cigarro antes de continuar.

¿Usted cree que Wakashimazu está haciendo mal por querer dejar a Wakabayashi entre los suplentes?.- cuestionó Lily.

Ya le dije que Wakashimazu no es de la clase de personas que serían capaces de lastimar a alguien, en ningún sentido.- murmura Mikami.- Y de todas maneras, no estaba hablando de él...

Lily cree no haber oído bien, pero entonces Mikami se percata de su respuesta y suelta una risa nerviosa, apagando su cigarro después de una bocanada.

Usted me mintió, es reportera.- reclama Mikami.

Me descubrió.- miente Lily.- Discúlpeme.

No tengo de qué, pero espero me disculpe.- pide Tatsuo.- Quedé de verme con alguien en el hotel y estoy esperando que sea la hora.

Lily dice que no hay problema; ella mira su reloj: las 18:45 hrs. De pronto, la chica ve pasar a todo correr a Marie Schneider rumbo al lobby y Lily se disculpa y agradece y se va. Marie está llorando, medio escondida entre los pilares que adornan la entrada del hotel, con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi que la sacara de ahí y Lily se acerca con cautela, como quien casualmente pasa por ahí y escucha a alguien llorar.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?.- pregunta Lily a Marie, tendiéndole un paquetito de pañuelos desechables.

Gracias.- murmura Marie.- Estaré bien... Cuando los hombres dejen de ser idiotas...

Eso es poco menos que imposible.- sonríe Lily.- Lo llevan por naturaleza. Mi ex novio solía ser un verdadero idiota, motivo por el cual lo mandé a volar.

Marie ríe con el comentario y se relaja; Lily se ha ganado su confianza y la invita a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones frente a la recepción. La chica acepta y rechaza el taxi que pidió, siguiendo a Lily al interior del edificio. Ahí, la alemana se siente más tranquila y comienza a contarle todo a Lily sobre lo ocurrido con Genzo: después de que ella y él se alejaron, Marie intenta sacar a colación el asunto que los separó, pero Genzo se niega. Ambos discuten, las cosas empeoran.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes?.- quiere saber Lily.- ¿Por qué terminaron su compromiso?

Porque hay alguien más.- respondió Marie, simplemente.- No me malentiendas, amé a Genzo, y mucho, pero sus constantes celos y su carácter silencioso me hicieron irme alejando poco a poco, él siempre estaba ocupado y yo siempre estaba sola en casa y... Yo conocí a otra persona... Y esa persona fue para mí todo lo que yo esperaba... Pero mi error fue en no decirle todo a Genzo en su momento...

Se molestó al saber que te habías enamorado de otro sin ponerle antes las cosas en claro.- supuso Lily.- Piensa que lo engañaste.

Sí. Y no es para menos, lo sé, pero Genzo no quiere entender que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado... .- murmura Marie.- Piensa que el peso del engaño estará siempre sobre mi conciencia, pero él no quiere entender que nadie tuvo la culpa aquí. Simplemente, él no tuvo tiempo para mí y yo no tuve tiempo para esperarlo, así de simple. Y no sé por qué se niega a decirme que ya no me ama, aun cuando yo lo sé muy bien. Y él cree que no podré ser feliz...

Que la culpa no te dejará.- completa Lily, recordando lo que Genzo había dicho en la mañana cuando Marie le devolvió el anillo.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso?.- cuestiona Marie, sorprendida y algo dudosa.

Lily intenta dar una explicación convincente cuando se da cuenta de que hay un tumulto en la zona de elevadores. Marie se pone de pie y, ahogando un gemido, corre a tratar de detener a los dos hombres que se están peleando y que no son otros más que Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider. Lily alcanza a ver que Genzo ya trae la ropa de calle con la que fue encontrado muerto. Él y Schneider están enfrascados en un duelo de golpes, pero ninguno parece querer ceder.

¡Karl, Genzo, ya basta!.- grita Marie, intentando acercarse pero Lily la hace hacia atrás. La pelea entre los dos hombres es fuerte y podrían lastimar a la muchacha sin querer.

¡Nadie abandona a mi hermana!.- exclama Karl, dándole un golpe a Genzo en la sien. El portero cae hacia atrás, al tiempo que la sangre empieza a escurrir de la herida.

Lily recuerda la bandita elástica que Genzo usaba en la frente cuando encontraron su cuerpo. Quizás no sea nada importante, pero esto le indica a Lily que el asesino puede estar cerca. Genzo y Karl siguen peleándose y el portero le hace una llave de lucha al alemán, torciéndole el brazo derecho hasta hacer que Karl grite de dolor, al tiempo que se escucha un "crack". Lily, con su infalible oído médico, detecta que al alemán se le fracturó la muñeca y la muchacha corre a detener al pelea. En algún tiempo, y para pagarse la carrera de medicina, Lily trabajó en un bar en donde le enseñaron a sacar borrachos sin lastimarse ella, y entonces ella usa ese valioso conocimiento para inmovilizar a Genzo y que así suelte a Karl, y cuando esto sucede, una pistola cae al suelo, quizás el arma homicida. Schneider se deja caer, sosteniendo la muñeca lastimada; Marie corre hacia él para preguntarle si está bien. Lily intenta tranquilizar a Genzo, pero el portero simplemente se zafa e intenta acercarse a Schneider otra vez, aunque no ataca.

Eres un desgraciado.- dice Schneider, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- Infeliz, me rompiste la muñeca.

¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?.- protesta Genzo.- Intentabas matarte.

No te hubiera matado y lo sabes.- replica Karl.- Simplemente quería desquitarme por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana.

Lily mira su reloj: las 19:03 horas. Ella recuerda la cita que le hicieron a Genzo por teléfono y entonces todo encaja: Schneider le había pedido reunirse con Genzo quizás para tratar el asunto de su compromiso roto con su hermana, los hombres pasaron quizás de las palabras fuertes a los golpes y quizás alguno de los dos había sacado la pistola, la cual terminó matando a Wakabayashi... Y dado que Marie se había marchado del hotel al no estar Lily la primera vez, nadie se dio cuenta de la trifulca y así pasó todo desapercibido. Y para alguien como Schneider, no le hubiese resultado difícil el llevar el cuerpo de Wakabayashi hasta su habitación y hacerlo pasar como suicidio...


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Cuarta parte.**

Genzo y Karl continúan mirándose, mientras Marie ve la pistola que nadie ha recogido; es entonces cuando la rubia se decide a hablar...

Karl, tengo que decirte algo.- murmura Marie.- Genzo no rompió el compromiso... Fui yo...

¿Qué dices?.- Karl cree no haber escuchado bien.

Los hermanos comienzan a charlar y Karl poco a poco va disminuyendo su odio contra Genzo, el cual ha ido a recoger la pistola. Lily no hace otra cosa que interrogarlo con la mirada.

No es mía.- dice él, adivinándole el pensamiento.- Mi entrenador me pidió que la guardara.

Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- interviene Marie, apenada.- Mi hermano y yo tenemos muchas cosas por aclararnos aun...

Sin decir nada, Schneider deja que su hermana se lo lleve de ahí, no sin dirigirle primero a Genzo una mirada de desprecio. El portero se guarda entonces la pistola y mete la mano a uno de los bolsillos que tiene su chaqueta, sacando la caja del anillo de compromiso. Wakabayashi mira a Marie, pero después niega con la cabeza y cierra el puño alrededor de la caja.

Si quieres que vuelva contigo, ¿por qué no se lo pides?.- pregunta Lily.

Porque no deseo que vuelva conmigo.- replica Genzo.- Que sea feliz con él, después de todo yo ya no la amo. Es solo que este anillo no es mío ya.

Ni tampoco es de ella.- replica Lily.- No es de nadie.

El portero se encoge de hombros y se da la media vuelta. Lily quiere ir tras él, pero se ha dado cuenta de que su misión ahí terminó ya.

Disculpa que te deje, por ahora.- dice Genzo.- Pero alguien me está esperando.

Está bien.- asiente Lily.- Cuídate...

Bien. Eso era todo. Lily sabe que es momento de irse, su trabajo en la morgue empezará dentro de poco. La chica aborda un taxi mientras repasa lentamente lo acabado de ocurrir. Después de descartar a sus sospechosos, se había quedado con el culpable; Marie no odiaba a su ex y no lo mataría después de abandonarlo, y Ken, por su parte, podría ser muy hablador pero no lastimaría a nadie. Suicidio no pudo haber sido dado que, a pesar de la desilusión amorosa que Wakabayashi tuvo, tenía ya planes de cambiarse de equipo y se veía ilusionado por eso. Así pues, solo Schneider podría haber sido el culpable, por eliminación...

Lily llega entonces a su departamento, para cambiarse de ropa e irse a la morgue, encontrando ahí a Aoi Shingo, su medio hermano, quien la mira muy sonriente.

¿Qué tal, hermanita?.- ríe Shingo, muy feliz.- ¿A quién salvaste el día de hoy?

A Genzo Wakabayashi.- suspira Lily.- Y créeme, fue difícil...

¿Al gran portero Genzo Wakabayashi?.- Shingo se entusiasma.- ¡Qué bien! ¿Lo conociste? ¿Le pediste su autógrafo?

Ya, tranquilo.- pide Lily a su medio hermano.- Te contaré lo que pueda mientras estoy lista.

La chica empieza a contarle todo a Aoi _grosso modo_, pero el muchacho la interrumpe a cada rato con detalles insignificantes. Lily suspira; ella podría contarle todo a su medio hermano con detalles, ya que al menos había conseguido salvar la vida de Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque Karl Heinz Schneider había salido con la muñeca derecha fracturada...

Y fue entonces cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Aterrorizada, la joven le dice a su hermano que tiene que volver al hotel inmediatamente, pues Genzo estaba en esos momentos con el asesino... Ella vio la hora en su reloj: las 19:19 horas; Genzo Wakabayashi estaba a punto de morir otra vez... Shingo no comprende lo que sucede, pero dado que su hermana está desesperada, decide acompañarla. Ambos abordan un taxi y el chófer no comprende por qué ese par de chicos están tan inquietos, pero se apresura lo más que puede para llegar cuanto antes al hotel en donde se está hospedando Wakabayashi; una vez ahí, Lily baja del automóvil y Aoi la imita después de arrojarle un billete de gran denominación al sujeto. Al entrar al hotel, Lily pide al recepcionista que llame a la policía porque alguien está por cometer un asesinato en la habitación de Genzo Wakabayashi; después de perder valiosos minutos intentando convencer al tipejo de que le de el número de habitación, se aparece el gerente, quien escucha toda la historia de Lily y decide creerle, dándole la información que ella necesitaba. La chica echa a todo correr, son las 19:29 horas y el tiempo se acaba...

Durante el recorrido, Lily repasa mentalmente todos los datos: Genzo murió por un balazo al corazón. Por la forma en como entró la bala, Genzo fue asesinado por un tirador diestro, y dado que Karl se fracturó la muñeca derecha, hubiera sido imposible que hubiese tirado él de la pistola, ya que de haberlo hecho tendría que haber sido con la mano izquierda y como Schneider no era zurdo, no hubiera podido atinarle al corazón al primer tiro. Además, se suponía que el asesino había hecho una cita con Genzo para las 19:00 horas, y Karl seguramente había ido con Marie al hotel a esperar a Genzo, y así como Lily pensó de Marie, ella dedujo que no sería lógico que Schneider hubiese llamado para concertar una cita con Wakabayashi si ya lo estaba esperando...

Por lo tanto, el asesino de Genzo Wakabayashi debía ser otra persona, alguien que no estaba incluido entre los planes del portero. Alguien que tuviera un motivo diferente a los que la joven pensó...

Lily llega a la habitación de Genzo y toca la puerta con fuerza; se escuchan desde adentro voces acaloradas, cuyos dueños parecen no percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Shingo gira la manija de la puerta y se da cuenta de que ésta no está cerrada, de manera que empuja la puerta y Lily y él ven al asesino discutiendo acaloradamente con Wakabayashi...

Tatsuo Mikami.

Lily recuerda que él estaba en el restaurante del hotel, perdiendo el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de la reunión que tenía con alguien en ese lugar...

_Flashback E. Restaurante del hotel. Habla Mikami._

_Espero me disculpe... Quedé de verme con alguien en el hotel y estoy esperando que sea la hora._

La cita. Lily recuerda también que Mikami lucía molesto por algo que había hecho Genzo, algo relacionado con su cambio de equipo...

_Flashback F. Restaurante del hotel. __Habla Mikami._

_El problema está cuando se les empieza a querer subir la fama a la cabeza y abandonan a sus equipos sin motivo más válido que el de la codicia..._

El motivo. Y por último, Lily rememora que el arma que traía Genzo no era de él...

_Flashback G. Pasillos del hotel. Habla Wakabayashi._

_No es mía... Mi entrenador me pidió que la guardara. _

El arma. Además, Lily al fin consiguió identificar el aroma que Mikami tenía en los dedos el día previo: olor a pólvora, como si hubiese disparado un arma recientemente. La chica entonces se recrimina por no haberse dado cuenta antes de quién era el verdadero asesino, pero aun está a tiempo: Mikami y Wakabayashi discuten agriamente, el entrenador le reclama al portero por cambiarse de equipo.

¡Es mi sueño convertirme en el mejor portero!.- grita Genzo, enojado.- ¡Creí que lo entendías!

¡Pero no a costa de tu dignidad!.- replica Mikami.- ¡No te entrené para que traicionaras tus raíces!

Lily nota que Mikami lleva el arma en una mano, la cual le tiembla incontrolablemente, y que Genzo aprieta un puño con fuerza, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, quizás la caja del anillo. La chica decide acercarse, arriesgándose e interponiéndose entre ambos hombres. Shingo se mantiene cerca, extrañamente serio y al pendiente por si acaso tiene que intervenir para ayudar a Lily.

Sé que están enojados.- comenta ella, con voz tranquilizadora.- Pero lo mejor será bajar el arma.

¡No se meta!.- grita Mikami, blandiendo el arma contra ella.- ¡Lárguese!

Por favor, tienes que entender.- dice Genzo, levantando una mano para tratar de contener a su entrenador.- Es mi sueño ser el mejor.

¡No es tu sueño, es codicia!.- grita Tatsuo, liberando el seguro del arma y disparando contra ellos.

Shingo y Wakabayashi se dan cuenta entonces del peligro y arrojan a Lily a un lado sin que ella pueda evitarlo. La chica cae pesadamente al suelo, y desde ahí ella alcanza a ver que Genzo y Tatsuo están frente a frente, el último apuntando con el arma al primero justo al corazón, mientras que Aoi se asegura de que Lily se encuentre bien..

Por favor, piénselo bien.- pidió Lily a Mikami.- Sé que está decepcionado, pero también sé que no desea matarlo. Usted ha entrenado a Wakabayashi desde niño, no puede acabar con su vida y con sus sueños así como así.

Prefiero verlo muerto antes que traicionando lo que ama.- replica Mikami, con voz temblorosa.

Pero Genzo no ha traicionado a nadie.- replica Lily.- Él ama al sóccer, y al cambiarse de equipo lo que está buscando es mejorar su juego. Porque ama al fútbol tanto como usted...

Mikami vacila y empieza a bajar el arma. Lily y Shingo se ponen de pie y ella le pide a Genzo con la mirada que no se mueva.

Usted no es un asesino.- dice Lily, con voz tranquila.- Es un entrenador. Y Genzo ha sido su protegido por años. Yo sé que no quiere verlo fracasar, sino llegar muy lejos...

Lamento que te moleste el cambio.- añade Genzo, acercándose a Mikami muy lentamente.- Pero tú me enseñaste que siempre debía superarme, y el irme al Bayern Munich me convertirá en el mejor...

Tatsuo Mikami asiente con la cabeza y baja el arma; Genzo se acerca y se la quita y el hombre se derrumba. Lily suspira, aliviada; al fin todo acabó...

La policía llega al poco rato y se hacen cargo de todo; Lily se dice que al fin su trabajo concluyó: Genzo Wakabayashi está a salvo y tendrá toda una vida por delante para convertirse en el mejor portero de todos los tiempos...

Y ella tendrá la suya para continuar salvando vidas, aun más allá de la muerte...

Hermanita, todo esto me ha hecho reflexionar.- comenta Shingo, mientras ambos se escapan de los interrogatorios de la policía.- He decidido que no voy a apostar a las carreras de caballos nunca más...

¿En verdad?.- pregunta Lily, entusiasmada y esperanzada.

Mejor apostaré al fútbol.- continua Aoi, muy sonriente.- Después de todo, tú tienes influencias ahí...

Lily eleva los ojos al cielo; Aoi seguirá siendo siempre el mismo...

Misugi está esperando a Lily en la morgue, muy preocupado. Lily, al llegar, asiente con la cabeza y es así como Jun sabe que la chica volvió a cumplir con su deber. Ella se deja caer en una silla, quizás no lista aun para seguir adelante pero sí para continuar con su trabajo en la morgue. Misugi quiso saber todos los detalles y Lily le contó todo cuanto recordó o pudo. Jun estaba sorprendido ya que jamás pensó que podría ser Mikami el asesino.

Era el entrenador personal de Wakabayashi y tenía un vínculo especial con él.- comenta Misugi.- Jamás me podría esperar que él lo hubiera querido matar, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en él.

Y es precisamente cuando sientes que la persona en quien tienes puestas tus esperanzas está por defraudarte es cuando pierdes el control.- replica Lily.- Y Mikami creía que Wakabayashi lo defraudaría al cambiarse de equipo.

Entiendo.- suspiró Misugi.- Buen trabajo. Y no es que quiera, pero tengo que irme ya, es tarde.

¿Tienes una cita?.- inquirió Lily, sonriendo con malicia.

Yayoi me espera.- reconoce Jun, con una sonrisa.- Te veré después. Espero que no tengas más "casos" esta noche.

Es solo uno por día.- sonríe Lily.- Afortunadamente...

Misugi se va y Lily entonces pone un poco de música en la computadora de él y se dispone a relajarse. Quizás, si la noche resulta tranquila, ella pueda estudiar un poco sobre anatomía...

De pronto, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Misaki, con una expresión extraña. Lily respinga, ¿acaso habría otra muerte?

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Lily, asustada.

Tienes una visita.- responde Misaki, sin cambiar su expresión.

¿Una visita?.- se sorprende ella.- ¿Quién es? ¿De qué murió?

Es Genzo Wakabayashi.- Misaki al fin sonríe.- Pero está bien vivo, hasta donde me fijé.

Y antes de que Lily pueda decir algo, Genzo se asoma por la puerta, sonriendo con timidez. ¡Ja! ¿Wakabayashi sonriendo con timidez? Ésa era buena, pero al menos, sonreía y no se encontraba en la mesa de las autopsias...

¿Cómo me encontraste?.- quiere saber Lily.

Me dijiste que trabajabas en la morgue.- Genzo se encoge de hombros.

¿Qué sucede?.- Lily intenta no ponerse nerviosa.

Es solo que te escapaste.- responde Genzo.- La policía anda buscándote para que des tu declaración y yo también.

Los dejo solos.- dice Misaki, saliendo de la habitación y sin dejar de sonreír.

No me gusta tener roces con la ley.- dice Lily, a manera de disculpa.- Y realmente no había mucho qué declarar... No hubo ningún crimen.

Mikami iba a declararse culpable.- comenta Genzo, sentándose en la silla de Misugi.- Pero yo no lo dejé. Es decir, lo conozco desde que yo era un niño, sé que no es un asesino. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la ira...

Y mentiste a su favor.- señala Lily.

A cambio de que busque ayuda profesional.- asiente Genzo.- Me parece que se retirará de las canchas por un tiempo, y cuando él regrese yo me habré convertido en el mejor portero y se dará cuenta de que no cometí un error.

Vienes a pedirme entonces que no declare que él intentó matarte, ¿cierto?.- pregunta Lily, con la mirada perdida.

No solo eso.- Genzo vuelve a sonreír.- Es eso solo una de las cosas que vine a decirte. Escucha, te puede parecer raro, pero yo sé que Mikami no es una mala persona y por eso te pido que no lo delates.

No lo haré.- negó Lily.- No te preocupes.

Gracias.- dice Genzo.- Y eso me lleva a la segunda cosa que quiero decirte: Gracias. Por salvar mi vida. Quizás si tú no hubieses llegado yo no estaría aquí.

No hice nada.- Lily intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

¿Cómo supiste que eso iba a ocurrir?.- quiere saber Genzo.- ¿Cómo sabías que Mikami y yo peleábamos?

Corazonada.- Lily sonrió con misterio.

Genzo la miró fijamente y Lily se ruborizó, desviando la mirada. Wakabayashi carraspeó y acercó más su silla a la de la chica.

Eres más misteriosa de lo que pensé en un principio, y algo me dice que escondes un gran secreto.- murmura Genzo.- Y eso es algo que me intriga... Quisiera conocerte más a fondo.

No sabes lo que dices.- Lily se pone cada vez más nerviosa.

Claro que lo sé.- Genzo se arriesga y toma una de las manos de la chica.- Y por eso, quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.

Lily suelta una risilla que bien puede ser de nervios, pero no suelta la mano de Genzo. Ambos se sonríen con algo más que simple simpatía o amistad y entonces Genzo acerca su rostro al de Lily para besarla...

Quien sabe, quizás algo bueno pueda salir de todo eso...

**Fin.**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Misugi ve llegar a Lily con la misma sonrisa con la que la ha visto en las últimas semanas: la sonrisa de alguien que se está enamorando. Lily llega cantando una canción y cuelga su chaqueta para después ponerse la bata de médico.

¿Qué tal tu cita con Genzo Wakabayashi?.- pregunta Misugi, risueño.

Genial, como todas.- sonríe Lily.- Tuvimos un día magnífico, lástima que no pudimos continuar con la noche.

Como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca antes con él.- replica Misugi.- O como si no lo pensaras hacer mañana...

Lily se echa a reír. Realmente es muy agradable tener un novio que entienda lo complicado del horario que puede tener una estudiante de medicina que además de todo se dedica a salvar vidas más allá de la muerte. Quien sabe, quizás después Lily pueda revelarle a Genzo su secreto... Después de todo, él resultó ser un hombre muy comprensivo. Curiosamente, el más feliz por esa relación es Shingo, quien cumplió con su promesa de apostar en el fútbol sóccer, aprovechando su "parentesco" con Genzo Wakabayashi. En estos pensamientos estaba Lily cuando Misaki la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, había otro cadáver esperando a ser revisado.

Femenina de 31 años.- anuncia Misaki.- La encontraron en su automóvil, con heridas de arma blanca.

Lamento sacarte de tu sueño, pero tenemos trabajo.- le dice Misugi a Lily.

Entiendo, no te preocupes.- asiente Lily.- Iré adelantándome.

Gracias.- Jun se dispone a comenzar el papeleo.

Lily entra al sitio en donde se realizan las autopsias y descubre el cuerpo que está bajo la sábana, examinando minuciosamente las heridas que tiene la persona que en algún momento estuvo llena de vida. Lily miró a la mujer y se preguntó si tendría familia que preguntara por ella...

La chica se da la vuelta para tomar un bisturí, pero al hacerlo, ella escucha la llamada que proviene del más allá...

-¡Sálvame!

**Notas: **

Fic escrito a dueto por Lily de Wakabayashi y Vicky Yun Kamiya.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


End file.
